Post Script Shadow
by DreamShadows
Summary: What could have happened at the end of Shadow. Tragedy! One Shot Please Review!


Sorry that I haven't gotten a new story up for so long, but my computer was being a bitch and wouldn't take my disk!

* * *

"Goodbye Sam." John said, and Sam was about to open his mouth to tell him goodbye, when he felt a tugging in his navel. Before he knew it, he was flying backwards through the air, a new wound adorning his stomach, pain lacing through it. He flew backwards until he slammed into a wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. 

Sam was ready to start falling, but something was holding him up against the wall, pinning him in place, so he couldn't move.

* * *

"SAMMY!" Dean called, as he watched his brother fly backwards through the air. His dad had the same reaction, and they both took off running in the direction Sam had gone flying. Dean watched as Sam hit the wall, and watched as blood poured from a new wound in his stomach.

* * *

There were all sorts of pains running through Sam's body as the invisible force started to hack away at him. He could hear Dean and his father calling for him, but could do nothing to answer them, the pain coursing through him almost too much to handle. He could feel some sort of energy running through his body, as the pain deepened and steadily got stronger. 

Sam closed his eyes tightly as another pain ripped through his chest, and then it seemed every single pain that was running through his body went away. There was only the steady thrum of his heart, and he could slowly feel the energy and pain build up in his mind. White flashed through his mind, and then he heard screaming. The energy that had been building in him suddenly flared loose, and attacked at the invisible forces that were trying to kill him.

* * *

Dean watched stunned as a bright white light exploded from Sam's chest. It was the only light that was coming through all the blood, and the tortured screams of his brother, but Dean didn't know what to do when the light exploded from him, and the invisible attackers suddenly screamed out in pain. 

Sam was let go, and he fell to the ground, the pain in his mind and body overwhelming him,and he lapsed unconscious to his brother and father's screams for him.

Dean watched his brother fall, and on instinct took off running towards the falling form. He saw his father do the same thing out of the corner of his eye, and they both caught Sam just as he was about to hit the ground. The only sound that came from the youngest Winchester was a groan of pain as his wounds were touched.

Dean looked to his father, "We got to get him to a hospital!" His voice was full of anger and worry. Anger at the SOB that had attacked his brother, and worry for the brother who was now slumped up against him, and dying.

Sam's skin was hot to the touch as Dean and his father carried him to the Impala. Placing Sam in the passenger's seat, careful of his wounds, blood spilling from almost every part of hit body; Dean ran around the car to get in the driver's side as John buckled Sam in, and got in the back. Dean screeched out of the alley, and headed for the nearest hospital, having passed it the day before on the way to the hotel, he knew where it was, and hoped that Sam could hold on that long.

Dean took the last corner not slowing down, and narrowly missed hitting the truck that was stopped at the intersection. He hit the brakes just outside the hospital entrance, and not bothering to turn off the car, got out and ran around to get Sam out. He lifted his brother carefully from the seat, and ran behind his father through the front doors, both of them calling out for a doctor.

They were quite a sight to behold. Dean with scratches above his eyebrow, and a gash above his right eye, carrying a bloodied and beaten Sam. John standing next to him, arm wrapped around his ribs, and gashes covering his face as well. Sam unconscious in Dean's arms, blood flowing freely from several wounds all over his body, and a thin sheen of sweat glistening over his skin.

Doctors looked at the family with almost curiosity for a minute before they moved quickly to take Sam from Dean's tired arms. Dean almost slumped against his father when Sam's weight was taken from him, the events of the day coming back to bite him in the ass. His ribs ached, and before he knew what was happening, he and his father had been separated, and were both being led into exam rooms.

Dean found himself continually worrying about his brother, and then a thought would sneak into his mind about what had happened with Sam's powers when he had been attacked. It was a big white explosion emanating from him, and Dean vaguely wondered if it was dangerous to Sam.

He was pulled from his thoughts when someone jabbed their finger into his sore ribs, and a groan escaped from his lips. "Would you watch what you're doing!" Dean growled, and the young nurse who was checking him over cringed and backed away from him.

"Sorry," She stuttered, and then he got a good look at her.

"Emily?" He asked. (A/N: Just so you know, she was from the episode Scarecrow...)

"Dean?" Her voice was filled with confusion.

"What happened?" They both asked at the same time. Dean was about to answer when the doctor came in, and started wrapping his ribs, without even giving him a name.

The cuts on his brow were stitched, and he walked out of the room, all the while talking with Emily about what she had done when she had left. He waited in the waiting room for any news on Sam, and talked with Emily and his father when he had finally showed up in the waiting room about an hour after Dean had gotten there.

The man looked tired and worn, and Dean couldn't blame him, he felt the same himself. They sat there, talking about anything and nothing, just to keep their minds off of Sam. It was three afters after they had arrived at the hospital, when Dean saw the doctor coming out of the operating room, his head hung and shoulders hunched.

"Family of Samuel Winchester?" The man asked as he stopped in front of Dean and John.

"Yeah, how is he?" Dean asked, his voice anxious, though he already knew the answer.

"I am so sorry. We did all that we could, but we lost Sam on the table. There was too much internal bleeding, and I don't know if you knew, but Samuel had a tumor in his brain, that we found when he was taken to MRI. He would have died soon, if he hadn't been injured tonight." The doctor kept talking, but Dean didn't hear anything that he had to say after he had told them that Sam had died.

_Oh God Sammy, not you... Why does it always have to be you?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ I know crappy ending, but I wanted to do a one shot, about what could have happened at the end of 'Shadow.'


End file.
